Pinkamena
by W4VEG00DBYE
Summary: Pinkie Pie must live with the consequences as the infamous Cupcake Killer. Can she ever return to as she was before? Will she ever be able to reconcile with Rainbow Dash? Do any of her friends still love her?
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkamena**

_I finished my Cupcakes sequel not too long ago, I know, but I just love the story. This is going to be my next big project, but there will be some short stories published throughout the writing of this._

**Ponyville Urgent Care**

**The Next Day**

Pinkie Pie stared out the small four panel window in her room. The sun was beginning to rise, and it looked to be another beautiful day. At least, from what she could tell. As of right now, she was strapped to many large, beeping machines that spoke a language only doctor ponies could understand. _Besides_ Pinkie thought. _Even if it is a beautiful day, you don't deserve it._

Pinkie, normally known for her crazy parties and hyperactive optimism, had become well known for something else: murder. In the past year, Pinkie had tortured and murdered dozens of innocent ponies for her own pleasure. Only two ponies were captured by Pinkie and lived: her friends Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Rarity had managed to get through the ordeal with only a few bruises and some mental trauma, however, Rainbow Dash wasn't so lucky. Pinkie had viciously tortured Rainbow, cutting off her wings, electrocuting her, and, had Applejack not show up, murdering her.

Pinkie knew that she hadn't knowingly committed those acts of evil. About two months before she had begun her killing spree, Pinkie had begun to hear voices. These voices, while starting out innocent, eventually began to suggest things to Pinkie Pie, and made her see things. They told her that she wasn't hurting anypony, that it was all play, and she believed them.

Tears welled in Pinkie's eyes as she thought. _What am I going to do?_ She wondered. _I hurt my best friends, and killed so many! _Just as Pinkie Pie was about to break into tears, a knock at her door interrupted her. Looking over, Pinkie saw a dark purple unicorn standing in the doorway.

"Umm…hi" Twilight Sparkle said uncertainly. "Hey Twilight" Pinkie Pie replied softly. Twilight slowly approached the bed, keeping both eyes focused on Pinkie as if she was unsure on if Pinkie would attack her. "How are you feeling Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie remained silent, not knowing how to respond. The two sat in awkward silence for a full minute before Pinkie spoke up.

"Why are you here Twilight? Shouldn't you be with Rarity?" Twilight shook her head. "Rarity's fine Pinkie. She's just a bit freaked that's all." Pinkie found some happiness in that. "Besides" Twilight continued, "Im pretty sure she's over exaggerating on it anyway" Pinkie let out a small laugh. "Typical Rarity" she said softly. For the first time, Pinkie looked Twilight in the eyes. "Twilight, how many people did I kill?"

Twilight was taken back. "What? Pinkie, I really don't think this is a good time to discuss that!" Pinkie stared at Twilight. "Twilight, tell me. I have to know." Twilight looked Pinkie up and down. Old Pinkie would have broken the serious tone in the air with a joke or smile, but old Pinkie was long gone. Twilight closed her eyes. "13 ponies not including Dash and Rarity."

Pinkie blinked a few times, and turned away. "13 ponies….I killed 13 ponies!" When Pinkie looked back at Twilight, she was crying. "Twilight, how can I live like this! Knowing I killed 13 innocent ponies! How am I supposed to do anything! My special talent is throwing parties! How is an insane serial killer supposed to throw a party?" Pinkie was rambling through her tears, the realization that she had committed those awful crimes finally setting in. Twilight quickly moved closer and put an arm around Pinkie Pie before she went into shock.

"I'm a monster" Pinkie muttered. "I betrayed my friends, my neighbors, everyone! And I don't even know why!" Twilight held the pink pony as the sobs went through her. "Pinkie, I honestly don't know what made you do what you did, but I know that whatever it was, it wasn't you. I was there in the cellar of the Rock Farm, and I knew that you weren't right."

"Does it matter?" Pinkie asked. "Even if I didn't know what I was doing, I still did it! How is anypony going to trust me again? How can I live with myself?" Twilight sighed. "You'll just have to push through. It is going to be hard, but you can do it! You've still got us to help you." Twilight looked down at Pinkie and slightly smiled.

Pinkie Pie stopped crying, and returned Twilights gaze. "Oh god…" she said, thinking. "Rainbow Dash…Rarity…" Pinkie stared at Twilight with the look of pure self hate. "Twilight, I took Rainbow's wings, and I made Rarity eat other ponies! What can I say to them…to anypony?" With that, Pinkie returned to her sobs.

Twilight knew that her friend was emotional shattered, and, despite her urge to scream at Pinkie for all that she did and for being unable to cope, she understood that that would only worsen the situation. Swallowing her urge, Twilight held Pinkie Pie as she sobbed for all of her victims, her friends, and for herself. They sat on that bed for nearly an hour, with Twilight just holding and petting the pink pony until, eventually, she ran out of tears.

Sensing an opportunity, Twilight spoke. "Pinkie, I have to go. I'll be back later today, maybe even with Applejack. Okay?" Pinkie just nodded and sniffed. As Twilight stood up to leave, Pinkie reached out and grabbed her hoof.

"I didn't know I was hurting anypony." Pinkie said pleadingly. Twilight paused, and looked into the big wide eyes of Pinkie Pie. Twilight gently removed Pinkie's hoof from hers, and then gave Pinkie a hug. "I know" Twilight said gently. "Pinkie, I know you hate yourself more than anything right now, and that's understandable. And I know that your afraid to see Rainbow Dash or Rarity, or anypony else at all. But just know, that I'm still your friend, and the others are too. No matter what you do, we will always love you."

Smiling, Twilight turned and left the room, leaving Pinkie Pie with that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkamena**

_Whoo for Season 2! _

**Ponyville Urgent Care**

**Same Day**

Pinkie Pie barely listened as the doctor informed her on her condition. _Just let me die_ Pinkie thought. _Why do I get to live when so many others died?_ "Pinkie?" The doctor said, interrupting her self hate. "Pinkie, you need to listen, this is important. Your vitals are all fine, and your wound is healing up nicely. In fact, you should be able to leave soon."

Pinkie perked up at this. "Leave? Are you crazy?" The doctor blinked a few times, and began to respond before Pinkie cut her off. "Do you have any idea who I am or what I did? I can't go back to Ponyville! I won't let it happen again! I'm not going to hurt anypony else!" The doctor waited until Pinkie had calmed down before speaking again. "Pinkie, I know about what happened, but I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave sometime."

Pinkie shook her head. "Where will I go?" She asked. The doctor gave Pinkie a quizzical look. "What about Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie shot straight up and grabbed the doctor by the stethoscope. "No!" She shouted. "Not there. I cant…because of Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Pinkie paused, the memories of the Cakes washing over her like an ocean. Releasing the stunned doctor, Pinkie fell back into her pillow as she began to cry again. The doctor rubbed his neck while he watched the broken pony sob.

"So. You remember what you did." The doctor said slowly. "Some" Pinkie said between sobs. "I remember them, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, but nopony else." Pinkie shook her head. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?"

"I think I have an answer to that" A dark purple pony with a blue mane, a horn and wings stood in the doorway. "Princess Luna!" the doctor and Pinkie said in unison. Bowing, the doctor asked "What are you doing here?" The princess gracefully walked into the room, glancing momentarily at Pinkie Pie.

"Rise" she said. "I am here on official business. Pinkie Pie is right, she cannot return to her home, or to Ponyville for that matter, at least right now. We are not sure if she's mentally stable, so my sister and I have decided to give her residence in Canterlot. She will be kept in observation there." Luna looked over at Pinkie. "You will be treated fairly there, and we have already moved your things to your room. You will leave for your new home in two days."

Pinkie nodded in acceptance. "Thank you princess." She said softly. Luna turned to the doctor. "Please leave us for a moment. I want to talk to Pinkie privately." The doctor pony nodded, and quickly left the room. Luna approached Pinkie, and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know how you feel about yourself right now." She started. "I know you hate yourself more than anything. I felt the same way after I was Nightmare Moon. I still struggle with the memories of my actions." Pinkie snorted. "You almost made Equestria live in eternal night. Whoop de doo. I tortured and killed my best friends!" The slap startled Pinkie enough to make her sit up.

"You have no idea what I did." Luna said angrily. "I may have spent most of my time as Nightmare on the moon, but I still managed to hurt many ponies." Luna looked directly into Pinkie Pie's eyes. "My sister and I both have demons we must live with. You are not the first killer in Equestria nor will you be the last." Pinkie shook her head violently. "Well none of the other killers were wielders of an Element of Harmony!" Luna stopped, and sat down, thinking carefully on what to say next.

"Again" She said cautiously. "You are incorrect. Remember, before you and your friends became masters of the elements, Celestia and I were in touch with them, and before us, there were others. You are in fact the 4th wielder of an element to commit murder." Pinkie's mouth dropped open. "Who were the others?" she asked quietly. Luna looked down. "Two of my predecessors, one by the name of Sunflower, the other was known simply as Happy."

Pinkie stared at Luna. "Whose the last one?" Luna sighed. "Me" she said solemnly. "All four of us have one thing in common besides that we all killed people. We all wielded the Element of Laughter." Pinkie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "In order to wield the Element of Laughter, one must be a bit odd to start out with. However, Celestia and I believe that the Element may drive some wielders insane, or at least create some sort of break in the wielders personality.. I know it happened to you and me."

Pinkie was confused. "It drove you insane? But I thought you turned into Nightmare Moon because you were jealous?" Luna nodded. "Yes, I was. However, it was the Element of Laughter that drove me to my jealousy. It changed something inside of me."

Pinkie thought things over, and then asked "Why? I thought Elements of Harmony were good!" Luna smiled slightly. "They are. However, you must realize, that the Elements are what they represent in their purest form. Very few ponies can wield them, and even those that can have lasting results. Twilight's magic has grown greatly since she wielded the her element, Applejack has been far more truthful and hardworking, Fluttershy hasn't thought a nasty thought since, and Rarity has by far been the most generous pony I have ever seen." Pinkie paused. 'And Rainbow Dash?" she asked. Luna put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. 'Rainbow Dash is still your friend after all that happened. She is the loyalist of friends."

Pinkie shook her head once again. _She's just trying to make you feel better._ She thought. However, when she looked back up at Princess Luna, she smiled. "Thank you princess. For everything." Luna got back onto her feet. "Get some rest Pinkie Pie." And without another word, the Princess turned and strolled out the door.

**Two Days Later**

Pinkie Pie put her hooves on the floor, and gingerly stood up. This was the second time she had attempted to stand since she had stabbed herself, and things were going much better than before, as she hadn't fainted from the pain yet. Grabbing a hold of the bed rail, Pinkie slowly walked towards the door, where she grabbed onto the door frame and stood for a moment to try and steady herself.

The past two days had flown by. Almost every one of her friends had come to see her. Rarity even made a visit, but Pinkie pretended to be sleeping when she came. Pinkie just wasn't ready to face her yet. The only pony who had been completely absent was Rainbow Dash, for which Pinkie was glad. She had no idea what to say to Rainbow Dash, and she was fairly certain that Rainbow hated her. _She has good reason to _was all that Pinkie Pie thought. Sighing, Pinkie Pie turned and saw that two of the Princess' Royal Body Guards awaited her in the lobby. Pinkie approached them, still wincing with every step but slowly gaining strength.

"Hi" She said softly. "I'm Pinkie Pie." The guards turned, and gave Pinkie a cold, hard look. "Right this way." The older looking one said. The three ponies walked outside to where the large Royal Chariot pulled by pegesai waited. Sitting down, Pinkie couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. After all, she was going to live with the Princess's! _What if I lose myself again!_ She thought, as multiple scenarios where she killed the two royal sisters raced through her mind. _Calm down Pinkie _the little voice in the back of her mind said. Pinkie took long, deep breathes to help her relax, and tried to clear her mind. She still had some things to get re-used to, like the little sane voice in her head.

Pinkie blinked, and realized that they were already in the air. Pinkie let her eyes wonder onto the passing land below her, and allowed her mind to disappear into a strange world of thought. After all, it was going to be a long trip.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**At that Moment**

Rainbow Dash sat on the porch of the farmhouse staring out into the vast apple trees before her. She lazily munched on one of the freshly picked apples, a habit of hers that drove Applejack crazy. The two ponies had been living together since Applejack had rescued Rainbow Dash from the crazed Pinkie Pie, and so far, things had been going great, at least, as great as it could get for a pegasus who had had her wings cut off by her best friend.

Rainbow Dash shuddered. Just thinking about anything from that day, her wings, Pinkie, anything, made her shiver. She could no longer eat any sweet of any kind, and the picture of a cupcake made her have and anxiety attack. Still, she was getting by, largely thanks to Applejack, who was now approaching Rainbow Dash. Dumping the apple, Rainbow stood up to meet her friend.

"Hey there AJ." Rainbow Dash said pleasantly. "Whacha up to?" Applejack seemed a bit uneasy. "Hey, umm, Rainbow Dash? I was jus wonderin, uhh, are you gonna go see Pinkie Pie today? She's movin to Canterlot or someplace like that, 'nd I know she'd love to see ya."

Rainbow Dash sat back down, rubbing her hair. "AJ, we've talked about this. I forgive Pinkie Pie for what she did, but I can't see her. It's…..I just can't do it yet." Applejack sat down beside Rainbow. "Did you have those nightm'res again?" she asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "They'll go away eventually. They did after you rescued me, so they should now."

Applejack sighed, and put an arm around Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Well, I s'pose it just depends on when you're ready to see her and every'thin. Me and everypony else are gonna go help her get settled in. You stay outta trouble ya hear?" Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'll be fine AJ." Applejack rubbed Rainbow Dash's mane. "Alright good, now I best be going, I gotta meet with the others at Twi's so she can do her magic teleporter thing." Applejack stood up, flashed Rainbow Dash one last smile, than began to gallop in the direction of Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash watched as she left. Things between her and Applejack had been getting a little odd lately. Rainbow Dash had begun to take more notice on how Applejack looked, how she smelled, and how her accent made her pronounce things weirdly, but that wasn't the odd part.. The odd part was how Rainbow Dash was noticing all these things and actually liked them. When she saw AJ after washing off, Rainbow Dash would feel something deep inside of her that she had never felt towards another girl. It felt a lot like what she had felt when she had first met Big Macintosh, back when she thought he was the most handsome pony in all of Equestria. She had since moved on to other colts, but all of a sudden, these feelings for Applejack had popped up out of no where.

_Uggh. _Rainbow Dash thought. _Being bi is hard. _Standing back up to her feet, Rainbow Dash began to walk to no where in general, just seeking a place to escape the craziness of her life for one second, even as she thought of Applejack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkamena**

_I don't know how often I will be able to update this. Hopefully, the rest will come soon!_

**Canterlot**

**4:00 p.m**

Pinkie Pie looked around at her new home as the troupe of ponies escorted her throughout the city. All around her, Canterlot buzzed with life, from street vendors attempting to entice ponies with their product to simple civilians going about their daily business. The massive palace that the two princess sisters resided in stood before Pinkie Pie, it's massive towers and sheer elegance taking her breath away. She stopped walking to take in the amazing site, which in turn caused the guard walking directly behind her to walk into her. Pinkie winced, and turned around to apologize.

"Sorry" she said quietly. The guard merely grunted an acknowledgement, before gesturing for her to continue on. Pinkie Pie complied, and walked into the palace which would house her. Despite the guards saying that the reason Pinkie was staying in the royal palace was because the large overcrowding problem in Canterlot had filled up all hotel rooms and apartments, Pinkie knew the real reason. _The princess wants to keep an eye on me _Pinkie thought as she walked over the drawbridge. The pink pony couldn't blame the princess, and in fact appreciated the move. _At least she can stop me if I lose control again._

The troupe walked into the main hall of the palace, where Princess Celestia awaited them. "Thank you gentlecolts, that will be all" she said curtly. The escorts all bowed, then left without another word. Princess Celestia smiled. "You have to love their loyalty" she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Shaking her head, the princess of the sun turned and faced Pinkie Pie. "So" she started, "Would you like to go to your new room?" Pinkie nodded. "Excellent"

The two walked in silence, neither quite sure what to say, something the Celestia found odd. She knew what to say to help ease the awkwardness of a situation all the time, yet now she was speechless. _Of course _the princess thought,_ most of the people I talk to aren't serial killers. _Pinkie, in the meantime, was trying to memorize every hallway, door, and turn they passed, so that she wouldn't get lost. The two ponies continued this long walk of awkwardness until they arrived at a secluded doorway with the door shut.

"Here we are" Princess Celestia said, happy to finally end the silence. Pinkie Pie looked at the handle, sighed, and opened the door. Pinkie walked into the dark room, and couldn't see a thing. "Where's the light?" she mumbled to herself as she felt along the wall for the switch. She eventually felt the familiar shape of the light switch, and flicked it up.

As soon as the light came on, Pinkie lost the use of her sight and hearing, for two completely unrelated reasons. Her sight left her momentarily because her eyes had just adjusted to the dark, and the sudden burst of light had stunned them. Her hearing, on the other hoof, had departed due to the loud yell of "SURPRISE!" that came from the five figures standing in the room.

"Whaa~?" Pinkie Pie trailed off as her sight returned to her. In front of her stood 4 ponies and one small purple dragon, all wearing silly party hats and big smiles on their faces. Pinkie's eyes began to tear up, in part happiness, part shame, as she recognized her friends. This was her first time seeing them outside the hospital and sane for a long time. Pinkie stood there, not quite sure what to do, before Fluttershy walked up and hugged her.

"I missed you" the yellow pony whispered into Pinkie's ear. Pinkie smiled, hugging her friend back, and soon found herself in the middle of a large group hug. After several sweet minutes, the group finally separated, with no pony having a dry eye, even the princess, who stood and watched in the doorway. Spike, who was sitting in on the edge of the bed, made a gagging sound.

Pinkie Pie sniffed, and wiped her eyes in disbelief. _All of my friends came to see me! _She thought happily! _Even Rarity is here! They forgive me! _Pinkie began to smile, before noticing that one pony was absent. _Rainbow Dash _Pinkie Pie thought, realizing that the cyan pegasus wasn't in the room. Twilight Sparkle noticed her disturbed friends sudden change of mood, and got slightly worried.

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie looked up, and forced a smile. "Yeah, Im fine. Im just so happy you guys came to welcome me!" Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a quizzical look, and the pink party pony could tell that her friend didn't buy it. Twilight, however, accepted the answer, and beckoned Pinkie to come sit on the edge of the bed. The friends sat and talked for hours reminiscing about when they defeated Nightmare Moon, there predicament with the parasprites, and other adventures. The ponies never noticed Princess Celestia slip away, giggling slightly at the ponies as she left.

Eventually though, Pinkie's friends had to leave. Each one shuffled out, giving Pinkie a hug before leaving, at least, most of them did. Pinkie finished hugging Applejack, and turned to see Rarity standing there. Pinkie gulped slightly, realizing she was alone with the pony that she had nearly murdered.

"Umm" Pinkie said uncertainly, before Rarity hushed her. 'I didn't want to say anything about what happened in front of the girls" Rarity began. "But now, I feel it is appropriate to address it." Pinkie closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Whether she expected a storm of words or a storm of fists, it never came. Instead, she felt a hoof land lightly upon her shoulder, and began to comfort the pony.

"Pinkie, it's alright. We know why you did it. Princess Celestia told us about what happened to you as a filly." Pinkie opened her eyes to see Rarity smiling kindly at her. "We know you used to be a pegasus." Pinkie stood there, mouth agape. Before she could say anything, Rarity leaned in and hugged Pinkie tightly. "It doesn't matter what happened down in that cellar" Rarity whispered. "We all still love you" Pinkie felt tears stream down her face, thankful that one of the two ponies who had been captured by her and survived forgave her. Suddenly, a quiet cough broke her thoughts. Pinkie spun around quickly, and saw Twilight Sparkle standing in the doorway.

"Twilight?" Pinkie said uncertainly. "I thought you left" Applejack approached Pinkie Pie. "I need you to understand something Pinkie" Applejack said, her voice soft. "When you were little, a crazy pony took your wings from you in a horrific way. Thankfully, it was when you were just a filly, so you never really had a chance to get used to those wings. Rainbow Dash had her wings for a much longer time than you. Her crazy good flying was what made her special, and you took that from her. Rainbow may forgive you and all, but that doesn't mean she is able to see you yet. "

Pinkie lowered her head, her tears of joy replaced by tears of sadness. Applejack carried on. "I get that you didn't know what you were doing. Hell, so does Rainbow. She just needs some time to get used to the fact that you're going to be a part of her life again. I'm not tryin' to make you feel down Pinkie, I love you, we all do, even Rainbow Dash. I know you want'ed to see her today, but give her some time. She'll come around."

Pinkie nodded. As Applejack turned to leave, Pinkie spoke up. "Applejack.." Pinkie said. Applejack turned her head back around and looked at Pinkie. "Applejack, I don't remember." Applejack paused, considering what to say. "Don't remember? But that doctor pony said that you did!" Pinkie shook her head. "I know what I did, but that's because of…." Pinkie gulped slightly "…because of the dreams. Their all so vivid, and at the same time they don't make any sense. I mean, I can remember giving Rainbow Dash the cupcake, and I remember capturing Rarity, but besides that nothing!" Applejack bit her lower lip. "Whadabout them other ponies?" she asked bluntly. Pinkie closed her eyes. "They're starting to come back to me. Every night, I remember another pony. Applejack, what am I going to say to Rainbow Dash? I took her life and I don't even remember doing it!" Applejack's face softened slightly. "Pinkie, believe me, when Rainbow Dash does finally see you again, it won't matter."

Pinkie closed her eyes as tears blocked her vision. When she opened them, Applejack was gone. Sighing, Pinkie went about familiarizing herself with the room, and after memorizing where every speck of dust was, she decided to take a walk throughout the castle. She walked outside her room and happened to glance up through the massive pane glass windows, and saw the moon beaming back at her. _Holy Celestia _Pinkie thought _They were here for a long time! _She walked up a large, grand staircase, and saw Princess Luna sitting on the balcony, staring up into the night sky. Pinkie walked over to the princess, and sat down beside her, joining her in her solitary. Eventually, Luna spoke up, sensing Pinkie's distress.

"Equestrians are quite forgiving, did you know that? Especially residents of Ponyville. They accepted me only moments after I was transformed back from Nightmare Moon." Pinkie shrugged. "I don't know Luna. If they even do forgive me, they will always remember me as that crazy pony who went and killed 13 of their friends. And besides, it's not them I care about. It's Rainbow Dash." Luna glanced over at the troubled pink pony. "I told you already, she has forgiven you." Pinkie just sighed. "I just want things to go back the way to the way they were before." Luna smiled.

"I can relate to that." she said quietly, turning her eyes back to the night sky. The only living killers in Equestria stared into the dark, starry sky, each one thinking of how things had been. They stayed there for quite some time, but eventually, Pinkie noticed just how tired she really was, and decided to go to bed. Standing, she turned and began to walk. As she place her hoof on the handle of the door, she heard a voice, one that she thought was gone. _Hello Pinkie _Pinkamena said. _Im back! _Pinkie's eyes widened. "Oh shi~" her body suddenly seized up, cutting off her curse. Throwing her head back as her body convulsed, Pinkie let loose a wild scream of agony, before her pupils widened, then quickly contracted to tiny dots as she blacked out, and collapsed to the ground in a quivering, drooling heap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkamena **

_Sorry for the long wait guys. I had some trouble getting ideas for this chapter. The story will wrap up soon, and after that I'm going to focus on non-Cupcakes stories. Anyway, Enjoy!_

**Canterlot**

**The Next Day**

_Piiinkieeee. _Pinkie Pie awoke, and saw only black. She could hear the sounds of an air vent, and felt something soft underneath her head, most likely a pillow. She smiled to herself, thinking it was only a dream. _Piiiiinkkiiieeee! _Her eyes snapped open, fear gripping her heart. _No _she thought. _Yes _Pinkamena answered. _You're gone! I killed you!_

Pinkamena laughed. _Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?_

Pinkie threw the covers off of her, and stood up, anxiety filling her as she realized that this was real. _I'm a part of you, Pinkie, you can never get rid of me. You may have…cured some of your insanity, but I'll always be here! _"No!" This time her reply was aloud. "I'm not going to live like this! I'm not going to hurt anypony else!"

_But you already have, Pinkie. Or should I say, we already have. _Pinkie's heart stopped. "Luna" she breathed. The monster inside laughed again, the bright and bubbly noise filling Pinkie's head. _You should have seen her face when we attacked her! Oh god it was so much fun, we'd never played with a princess before! It's rather unfortunate that the guards got there, we never got a chance to have some fun. Ah well, we'll just have to pay Luna another visit sometime! _

Pinkie filled with joy at this. "She lived?" _Barely. If it weren't for her "divinity" she'd have been another beautiful cupcake! _"You bitch" _Now that's mean. Don't be a party pooper, Pinkie, I mean, come on, you know you like it! _"No! It's you! I…I don't kill ponies!" _Stop lying Pinkie. You knew exactly what you were doing. And you liked it. That…that feeling when the knife cuts the flesh, the screams as you slice them up, all of it. _

Pinkie began to cry, partly out of fear, partly out of disgust. "No…I won't do it anymore. I'll kill myself before that happens!" _You tried that already, Pinkie, and all it's done is put you in a hospital bed and piss me off. Accept it Pinkie. We are the same! _Pinkie wiped her nose, tears still fresh on her cheeks. "Go fuck yourself." _Excuse me? _"I SAID GO FUCK YOURSELF!" _Tsk Tsk Pinkie. That kind of language could get somepony hurt._

Pinkie waited for more, but the voice seemed to have finally left. Tears began to stream down Pinkie's face once again as her will took another blow. "Oh god…Rainbow, I'm so sorry."

\\\\\

Princess Celestia watched the pink pony cry from the observation window. What she had just witnessed had truly disturbed the ancient mare, and now, she had no idea what to do next. Pinkie had attacked her sister and left her as close to death as either of them had ever been, a fact that enraged the princess. However, Pinkie wasn't entirely to blame.

"It seems as though Pinkie has recovered as much as we previously thought." Celestia said to the doctor pony who stood beside her. The doctor nodded. "I don't understand though, all signs showed that she had regained her sanity, at least as best as she could! This…development is out of the blue!"

The princess shook her head. "Pinkie may have exercised whatever personal demons she had by stabbing herself, but this is worse. Her other self, _Pinkamena, _is a product of her brief belief that her friends hated her, and the Element of Laughter. A simple attempted suicide will do nothing to patch that split. In fact, it probably made it worse."

The doctor inhaled through clenched teeth. "Well I know medicine is my profession, but I have no idea when it comes to the Elements. I can honestly say, non of us here know what to do with her." Celestia smiled. "Fear not, Wind Drop, I believe you. Equestria hasn't had a case like this in almost 500 years, and this one is unique. Even I am a bit confounded on how to help her."

Wind Drop turned towards Celestia. The two had an odd relationship, as Celestia had come to know her more as a friend that a royal employee, since the doctor had been working there all her life. Wind Drop was one of the few ponies who never called her Princess.

"Celestia, I need to ask. This pony…has done horrible things! She killed who knows how many, she injured even more, for magic's sake she put your sister, who by the way is a goddess herself, in a hospital bed! Why do you insist on helping her!"

The princess gave the doctor a sad look, then turned back to Pinkie, who had literally cried herself to sleep. "I've done a lot of things I regret Wind Drop. It took a long time for me to get where I am today, in a moral sense. Yes, Pinkie has done horrible things, but I believe everypony deserves forgiveness." Celestia took a deep breath. "In all honesty, I feel like I bear some weight on what happened to Pinkie. I always knew she was unstable, even before what happened to her. After her kidnapping, I feared she would lose it."

"Most ponies know that all the Elements of Harmony are equally powerful, though some say the Element of Magic is the most powerful. What most ponies don't know is that there are two elements that are far more dangerous than the others. One is magic, as the sheer concentration of magic can be too much for one pony to handle, and the other is laughter, because it can easily drive a pony insane."

Celestia looked down at her hooves, her eyes slightly misty. "I should have kept a closer eye on Pinkie, especially after she wielded the Element of Laughter. I know I can't control ponies…but I still feel that I could have stopped this before it began." She faced Wind Drop, resilience in her eyes.

"I am not going to let Pinkie Pie lose her life because of my mistake."

\\\\\

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Rainbow Dash curled up next to Applejack, her head resting on the earth pony's flank. The two ponies had known of their feelings for each other for quite some time, but it was only now that they were finally acting on them.

"Hey there, sugarcube. What's on your mind?" Rainbow Dash smiled, her eyes transfixed on Applejack's mouth, which seemed very attractive at that moment. "Not much, just thinking." This only made Applejack more curious. "Thinkin? What about?"

Rainbow looked away from Applejack. She had been hoping to avoid the subject, but she knew that Applejack would never let up until she knew what Rainbow had been thinking about. "You….me…Pinkie." Applejack shot Rainbow a look, now truly engaged in the conversation. "What in the world has got'chu thinkin' bout Pinkie?"

Rainbow sat up, and began to mess with her mane. "I don't know, AJ. It's just….did I make the right decision by not seeing her? I know she didn't have any control in her actions, but...it just doesn't seem right for me to see her." Applejack came over, and wrapped the former pegasus in a tight hug.

"Now you know as well as I do that these things take time. I ain't got any doubt about you forgiving Pinkie for what she's done, but you can't force the issue. If you ain't ready to see her, then you ain't ready to see her, n'that's that."

Rainbow Dash flashed Applejack a small smile, then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Applejack blushed slightly, then leaned over and allowed Rainbow Dash to lean against her chest. The two ponies lay facing the open window, enjoying the view of the beautiful morning that was taking place outside.

They lay like this for a long time, before a sharp pounding on the door broke the moment. Rainbow motioned that she would get it, and trotted quickly to the door. Upon opening it, she saw a grey pegasus with cockeyed eyes panting on the porch, sweat dripping off her mane.

"Hi, Derpy!" Rainbow Dash said brightly. The grey pegasus tried to speak, but was simply too out of breath. Eventually, she managed to squeeze out her message.  
>"Pinkie…*gasp* had a relapse *gasp*.. Celestia needs to see you *gasp* go to Twilights."<p>

The moment the final word left her mouth, Derpy Hooves fell to the ground, where she lay there unmoving and breathing heavily. Rainbow replayed the message several times over in her head, trying to make sense of what Derpy had said. Finally, her brain registered the news.

"Shit." Rainbow turned around and ran back into the house, her heart beginning to fill with fear. _What did she do? Did she hurt anypony? _She rounded the corner and ran into the living room, where Applejack still lay on the floor. The moment Rainbow came running in, Applejack leapt to her feet, sensing something was wrong.

"Sugarcube.." she started, before Rainbow Dash cut her off. "We have to go to Twilight's now. Pinkie relapsed." That was all it took for Applejack. She immediately ran past Rainbow Dash and out the door, barely sending a glance at Derpy, who was finally picking herself back up. Rainbow Dash pursued, but paused at the grey pegasus.

"Thanks Derpy. Help yourself to anything in the fridge!" Derpy nodded, and Rainbow continued on her way to Twilight's.

\\\\\

Pinkie awoke with a gasp of air. Her eyes snapped open, but that did little to improve her vision, as everything was incredibly blurry. She uncurled from her ball, and stumbled over to her bed, where she wiped the sleep put of her eyes. With her vision clear, she looked over and saw what appeared to be a small bathroom at the far end of the room. Realizing how badly she had to go, she began to get up.

Only problem was, she didn't move. Confused, she tried to look down at her legs, but found that she no longer could move her neck. Then, without warning, Pinkie shot to her feet, and walked to the other side of the bed, where the light switch was. Pinkie, however, wasn't moving herself anymore. _Oh no. _She thought. _Oh god please no! _

"Pinkie, shut up." Pinkamena said. "This is my body now. You had your chance, now we do things my way!" Her tone was dark and moody, which sharply contrasted with how Pinkie remembered her being before Pinkie had stabbed herself. It almost seemed as if Pinkamena was pissed about her cover being blown.

_What are you going to do? _Pinkie thought frantically, trying to find any way to regain control of her body. Her other half smiled. "What we do best! Now quiet, there are some guards coming in to restrain us, and I just want to see what they look like on the inside!" _Celestia help us._

\\\\\

The royal chariot flew through the Equestrian skies, the two large pegesai barely breaking a sweat despite pulling a large cart filled with 5 ponies and a baby dragon. Rainbow Dash sat on the far right, with Applejack to her left. Twilight was on the far right, with Fluttershy and Rarity jammed between. Spike was curled up on the floor, and looked more like a dog then a dragon.

"What ever did the princess mean by "relapse", Twilight?" Rarity asked, worry etched on her face. Twilight shrugged. "I know as much as you do Rarity, that something happened with Pinkie and the Princess needs us." Rarity huffed. "Well, she could at least give us some details. For all we know, Pinkie's gone off the deep end again and is slaughtering ponies left and right!" The group stared at Rarity, who realized the wrongness of her statement.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean…I'm just scared for Pinkie, okay?" Applejack reached over and gave Rarity a comforting hoof. "Don't fret, Rarity. We're all worried bout Pinkie." Rarity smiled, happy that her friend was there for her, even though they did tend to argue a lot. Rainbow Dash looked over and had to smile as well. She was glad that her friends were with her, especially in a time like this.

Fluttershy shot Rainbow a concerned look, and the message was clear. _Are you going to be okay? _Rainbow laughed a little on the inside, thinking: _Typical Fluttershy, always concerned about others. _Never the less, she appreciated the move, and gave Fluttershy a look that spoke in reassurance.

The chariot descended through the clouds, and with a loud bang, landed in Canterlot, right next to the front gate of the castle. The 6 travelers disembarked the carriage, each one, save for the sleeping dragon, thanking the pegesai that pulled them there. The group quickly left the landing strip, and ran into the large castle.

The moment the door shut behind them, they noticed something was wrong. The normally bustling grand hall was deserted, and the lights seemed dimmed and flickering. "What the..?" Twilight trailed off, her eyes searching for any sign of life. "Any you girls get a real bad feelin bout this?" Applejack asked, and got a murmur of agreement as a response. Surprisingly, it was Rainbow Dash who stepped forward.

"C'mon, girls, we gotta find the princess." She began to walk through the castle, the others deciding that she was right and falling in place behind her. The only sounds they heard were the _clop _of their hooves on the tile floor. Nothing moved except for the 6 travelers walking through the castle. Spike, now fully awake, sat on Twilight's back, his eyes scanning for any sort of movement. He may have only been a baby, but he was still a dragon, and dragon's eyes are naturally made for hunting.

A brief twitch in the balcony above caught his eye. Turning his head slightly, he managed to see a bright flash of pink disappear into a hallway. "Twilight, we may have a problem." The group stopped, fear spreading throughout all of them. Spike waited, his eyes scanning for any more movement. Another flash of pink caught his eye, then another. Soon, Spike could barely keep track of the odd blur above their heads. All of a sudden, it stopped again. He wobbled a bit woozily, and tried to remember where we saw the blur last. _Let me think…_he thought. _It almost looked like it was headed for the..._

"This isn't good." Spike said, before a voice from behind the group answered his fears. "Why wouldn't it be, Spike, don't you want to see your Aunt Pinkie again?" The group rounded, and saw Pinkie standing there, holding a struggling Applejack in one arm, a knife in the other. Rainbow Dash felt her knees go weak. She hadn't even noticed Applejack leave her side. Pinkie looked at Rainbow, a maniacal glint in her eye. "Rainbow Dash, I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Pinkie almost shouted the last word. "This calls for a party!" Pinkie raised the knife high, and prepared to plunge it in to Applejack. Before she could do it, Rainbow Dash launched from where she was at Pinkie, and tackled the crazed pink pony to the ground.

The knife spun away from the group, and Pinkie released her grip on Applejack. Rainbow immediately grabbed Applejack, and threw her away from Pinkie, before giving Pinkie a strong buck to the face as she was getting up. Pinkie flew against the wall, unconscious, before sliding down to the ground.

A flash of light startled the group, but they were quickly calmed. Princess Celestia stood there, her eyes quickly assessing the situation. "Is every pony alright?" she asked. When the entire group answered an affirmative, she walked over to Pinkie's limp form, and gave her a quick nudge to see if she was still alive. Satisfied, she turned back to the group.

"I am terribly sorry about all this girls. Pinkie suffered a relapse last night. So far she has put 2 ponies, including my sister, in the hospital, and has killed another. I underestimated her. However, this recent attack has shed some light on Pinkie's condition, and allowed me to fully understand it."

Twilight stepped forward. "I don't mean to be rude Princess, but could you tell us about that condition. We deserve to know." Celestia smiled, then turned around and picked Pinkie up with her magic. "Indeed you do, and you will know. But first, follow me. I have allowed this to carry on for far to long. It's time to put an end to this madness, once and for all."

\\\\


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkamena**

_This is it for the story for now! I just want to thank everypony for reading and dealing with the wait. Please comment, it helps me out a lot! And don't worry, sometime down the road I'll come back to this one. Enjoy!_

**Canterlot Castle**

The princess walked quickly through the halls of the castle, leading the group on. Pinkie floated limply by her side, a trickle of blood from where Rainbow Dash kicked dripping down her face. Rainbow kept her eyes locked on Pinkie. Despite the presence of the most powerful being in all of Equestria, the cyan pegasus was still deathly afraid of Pinkie. After all, she had put Princess Luna in the hospital.

The group walked for what seemed like hours. The castle may have seemed big on the outside, but on the inside it was absolutely massive. The halls seemed to twist and turn in an unending maze, and the multiple staircases appeared to lead down into a dark black empty abyss. The absolute silence began to get to Rainbow, who moved a bit closer to Applejack.

"You okay?" she asked the farm pony, who gave a weak smile. "Ah'll be fine, I reckon. Just startled me some, ain't nothing Ah can't handle." Despite her reassurances, Rainbow could see the fear in Applejack's eyes. _Not everyday a pony gets so near to death _she thought to herself, before remembering that she too had also almost been one of Pinkie's victims.

"Well, if you wanna talk about it, just tell me okay? I won't call you a wimp or anything." Applejack smiled at this. "Thank you kindly, Rainbow, but like Ah said, Ah can handle it fer now. Let's just get Pinkie fixed up first" Rainbow nodded, and the silence continued.

About five minutes later, the princess rounded the corner, went down a flight of stairs, and opened what appeared to be an extremely heavy wooden door with little effort. The group entered the room and saw that it was what looked like an operating room, except for that there was no surgical supplies, and that there were no doctors.

Princess Celestia walked over to the large table in the middle of the room, and carefully lowered Pinkie onto it. A moment later, thick leather straps wrapped their away around Pinkie's frame, tying her down. Sighing, the princess turned around and faced the group.

"I suppose you all are wondering what exactly is going on with your friend." All six of them nodded. Sighing once again, the princess sat down on her haunches, and at that moment looked more tired than any of them had ever seen.

"As you all know, Pinkie was kidnapped and tortured by an insane pony early in her childhood. This pony took her wings, and nearly her life, but we managed to rescue her. After observing her for some time, we placed her back with her family, believing that she was too young to remember the event."

"I watched her grow, and yes, she was a bit odd, but entirely stable. However, when she harnessed the Element of Laughter, something changed. Whatever barrier she had that allowed her to live with her past cracked, along with Pinkie herself. A second personality of Pinkie was created."

"At the moment of its creation, the second personality was almost the exact as the original, except that this one remembered its tragic past. Most split personality disorders will fade with if given enough time, and this one was dormant for a long time. However, this split personality was fueled by the Element of Laughter, which allowed it to exist, and essentially, become its very own being."

"When Pinkie believed that you girls no longer loved her and wanted to avoid her, it broke the dam that held that personality back. Pinkie, unaware that a new, fully sentient and physiologically insane being was taking over her body, began to lose control. The Pinkie that was taking over was insane, fueled by a trauma filled past and the power of one of the most dangerous Elements of Harmony. From what I can tell, this being was called Pinkamena."

Twilight interrupted the princess. "Wait a second princess. In the cellar of Pinkie's old home, Pinkie was talking to herself." The princess nodded. "Indeed she was. At that moment in time Pinkamena was slowly losing control. Unlike Pinkie, Pinkamena remembered what had happened to her as a child, and it was driving her insane. Pinkie began to take advantage of that. The voices that Pinkie was hearing was Pinkamena's insanity drifting over."

Rainbow Dash spoke up this time. "But what about when Pinkie started to realize what she had done! She said something like, "you told me they were okay!" Celestia nodded again. "Yes, she did. Pinkie saw everything that she did. Pinkamena had been telling her that what was happening to her friends was all fun and games, which brings me to the next part."

"When Pinkie stabbed herself, she exercised her personal demons. In a way, her self sacrifice rid her of that trauma of her childhood. In most cases, that would be an amazing thing, however, that meant that Pinkamena, who had been shouldering that personal trauma, was no longer restricted by it. After regaining strength, she attacked Pinkie's mind head on and won easily. That brings us to where we are today."

The group stood in silence, mulling over what the princess had told them. "So..this thing, the split personality… is actually an intelligent being?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded, eyeing her student. "What in heaven do you plan on doing about it then, Princess?" Rarity asked breathily.

"Simple. I plan on removing Pinkamena from Pinkie' body." An audible gasp came from everybody in the room, even Spike.

"You can do that?" the dragon asked curiously, as if he didn't believe her. "I can, though it will be very difficult and I shall require Twilight's help." Twilight did a double take. "Me? Princess, believe me, I'm flattered, and I would do anything to help Pinkie, but I seriously don't know if.."

"Twilight, please be quiet." The princess spoke in a stern tone, and Twilight immediately went silent. "You are my most trusted student, and you may be the only one who can do this. What you are going to do is enter Pinkie's mind, and try and separate Pinkie from Pinkamena. They must be completely separate before I can remove Pinkamena. Do this by any means necessary. When Pinkamena realizes what is happening, she will try and grab onto Pinkie. You may have to get "physical" for lack of a better term."

"Physical, princess?" Celestia nodded. "A good buck to the face may do. Your magic wont work any, so don't even try." Twilight gulped, fear beginning to grip her.

"You are the only one who can do this, Twilight. Your skill at magic will allow you to enter Pinkie's mind, and will give me a way to place the spell in her mind. If you want to save your friend, you must do this."

Stepping forward, Twilight walked over to Pinkie. She looked down at the peaceful face of her friend, and the fear was swept away. _I have to do this. For Pinkie! _She planted a quick kiss on Pinkie's forehead, before turning to the princess.

"Princess, I'm ready." Celestia nodded. "Remember, separate them at all costs. Pinkamena will be very tough to fight, so be warned." She paused for a second. "Good luck, my faithful student." A quick flash of light filled Twilight's eyes, and then, nothing but black.

\\\\\

Twilight Sparkle looked around her new surroundings. A mist rolled across a black, invisible ground. The mist was about knee level, and seemed almost alive. As her eyes adjusted to the view, more features came into focus. The first thing that popped out was the walls. They were bright pink, and appeared to be spongy. A few holes spotted the walls, and every now and then they would shoot out a ball of confetti.

In the center of the round room sat two bright pink ponies. As Twilight approached them, she could see that one was cowering in front of the other. The cowering pony had visible bruises on her, and was clearly frightened.

At the sound of her hooves striking the non-existent floor, the two ponies turned. The cowering one's eyes went wide, and she immediately ran to Twilight.

"Twilight!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "How did you get here? What's going on?"

Twilight put her front legs around Pinkie, and embraced the trembling pony, promising to herself that she would physically do so when she finished the job.

"Pinkie, it's okay, I'm going to help you" Twilight said, fighting back tears as well. Twilight knew that the pony in her embrace was Pinkie, the Pinkie that she had grown to love, and whom had disappeared into insanity.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" The other pony, Pinkamena sneered from across the room. "Twilight, you're a smart pony, so you should know that this isn't your mind. You are powerless here!"

Twilight smiled at the pink murderess. "I may not be able to use magic, but I'm far from useless."

Twilight let go of Pinkie, who stepped behind Twilight. A moment later, a magical aura filled the Twilight. Smiling, she let Princess Celestia's spell work it's way through her body, before it shot out of her horn at Pinkamena.

Pinkamena's eyes widened as the spell impacted her. Instantly, she felt herself being pulled away. With a sudden realization, she looked back up at Twilight.

"How?" she asked.

"I can't use my magic, but Princess Celestia can as long as she has someone to use it through!" Twilight responded as she steadied herself for what she knew was coming.

"Stand back" she whispered to Pinkie, who complied.

Pinkamena leapt at Twilight without another word. Twilight waited until the last second before reacting, driving a hoof into the launching pony's stomach. Pinkamena landed on the ground with a grunt, but quickly sprung to her hooves and launched a new attack.

Twilight felt multiple punches land on her sides and face, and she toppled. She rolled, and saw Pinkamena begin to advance on Pinkie. With a loud yell, Twilight jumped on Pinkamena's back, and began to pound away at the back of her head.

Pinkamena took a few steps before she managed to buck Twilight off. Twilight landed on her feet, and charged once more at Pinkamena. The crazed pony charged as well, and the two met with a thunderous crash. Hooves swung wildly as the combatants tumbled and rolled.

Twilight felt a hoof connect sharply with her cheek, and she was instantly dazed. Groggily looking up, she saw Pinkamena standing over her, a maniacal grin on her face.

"I wonder what happens when your brain dies Twilight! Wanna find out?"

Pinkamena never got answer. As she raised her hooves to strike once more, a pair of hooves slammed into her face. Recoiling, Pinkamena saw Pinkie standing in front of her, a look of pure hate on her face.

Pinkamena felt the spell take hold. Her view became blurry, and she heard the sound of rushing wind. She stared at Pinkie, who continued to gaze at her with contempt. The last thing Pinkamena heard before she was pulled completely was Pinkie, her final victim, laughing at her, the mocking tone filling her ears.

And then, there was nothing.

\\\\

Another bright flashed filled her eyes, and Twilight was back in reality. She opened her eyes and slowly stood back up. She looked at Princess Celestia, who was gazing at her with much love and joy in her eyes.

"Well done, Twilight Sparkle."

That was all she needed to hear. She turned and faced her friends, who immediately ran up and hugged her. After breaking off their embrace, Twilight returned her gaze to the Princess, who stood by Pinkie's still unconscious form.

"Pinkie will be out for a few hours at least. That gives us enough time to discuss a few matters. Sit, please"

The group gathered around the princess, who looked upon them as a mother would to her children.

"Even with the defeat of Pinkamena, Pinkie still has a long road ahead of her. The guilt of what she has done could, and probably will, haunt her for life."

The group took a collective gulp at that. The princess paused, and then carried on.

"In my opinion, that is an unfair punishment for somepony who had no control, and was in fact infected with a parasite, for that is what Pinkamena was. In extreme circumstances, I can and sometimes do things that, in any other case, would be totally unthinkable. This is one of those extreme circumstances."

She looked into the eyes of each pony gathered there.

"I can't change anything about the deaths that Pinkie caused, as their souls have moved on. However, I can change some things about the living world, specifically on how the other ponies remember the deaths of their loved ones."

A gasp filled the room.

"Princess, are you saying that you can change ponies memories?" Rarity asked incredulously.

"Indeed I am. Pinkie would have to deal with guilt from herself and hate from others, something she does not deserve. Therefore, I believe it would be appropriate to alter ponies memories on the events that transpired, among other things. You all, however, shall keep your memories, though Pinkie's will be buried by me deep in her mind until she can confront them."

Twilight looked around at all of her friends, her eyes stopping on Rainbow Dash. She walked up to her, and quietly asked.

"Are you okay with this?"

Rainbow looked up at Twilight, tears in her eyes. She nodded, and pulled Twilight into a hug.

"I forgave Pinkie, remember. I just want to be there as her friend, and if that means letting her forget for a while, then so be it."

Twilight squeezed Rainbow tightly, then pulled away. Turning back to the princess, she smiled.

"Do it. Do whatever you need to Pinkie."

The princess nodded, and once again the room was filled with a bright light. This light, however, was different. It felt healing, and warm, giving everypony in the room a sense of hope.

Rainbow felt her knees buckle. The magic flowed through her, filling every part of her body. Smiling, she sat in a state of euphoria, until finally, the magic ceased.

Standing back up, Rainbow saw that she was the only pony had collapsed, and that everypony was staring at her, mouth's agape.

"What?" Rainbow asked. "Alright, I fell down, but it felt good! Jeeze!"

Twilight looked over at the princess, who was beaming.

"Wha—how did you-"

Celestia held up a hoof.

"I said among other things, didn't I?"

"What, what is it? Did she do something to me? What did she do?"

Rainbow frantically began feeling every part of herself with her hooves. After checking her face, she looked around at her back.

_Legs, fine, sides fine, wings fine, what the hay did she do? _Rainbow stopped, suddenly knowing, which caused Celestia to smile.

"That's what I'm looking for!" the princess said with a laugh.

_Wings…wings… Oh my god. _Rainbow Dash stared directly at her wings, which sat on her back, looking for all the world like they had been there the entire time. Spreading them slowly, a huge grin covered Rainbow Dash's face, and with a whoop she ran at Celestia, wrapping the princess in a huge bear hug.

"OHMYGOSH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Rainbow hoarsely cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. Celestia returned the hug, before leaning over and whispering to the ecstatic pegasus.

"You should go try them out!" Rainbow Dash's grin got even bigger. Celestia let go of the pegasus, and walked over to a window that everypony just now noticed was there. She opened it, and then stepped aside for Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash stared out into the open blue sky. She clambered on top of the window perch, and could feel the breeze. Closing her eyes, she allowed memories of flight to fill her mind, as she began to remember what to do. With a content sigh that one might make when falling into the pillow after a long day, Rainbow Dash spread her wings and flew once more.

**The End**


End file.
